


Absolutely Fucking Brilliant

by nottoolateforthegame



Series: 31 Days of Porn 2017 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Accidental Voyeurism, Coming Untouched, John Gets Off on Listening to Others Get Off, Leg Humping, M/M, PWP, Tiny Bit of Case Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottoolateforthegame/pseuds/nottoolateforthegame
Summary: "The rhythm of the man’s exclamations made it clear he was being fucked, and from the sound of it, was thoroughly enjoying it. Unfortunately for John, he’d always found the sounds of someone being fucked, especially someone who was so enthusiastically vocal, to be a huge turn on. John’s cock hardened in his pants, and he had to struggle to keep his breathing normal."





	1. Cover for Absolutely Fucking Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> For [ AtlinMerrick’s ](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com/post/159721211399/porn-challenge-2017-any-fandom-any-length-of) [ 31 Days of Porn Challenge ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/31_Days_of_Porn_Challenge_2017). 
> 
> Prompt #30-Accidental Stimulation


	2. Chapter 2

_Shit._ John tensed as the reality of the situation hit him in the gut. He was standing in a coat closet, next to The World’s Only Consulting Detective, hiding from the suspect whose home office they had been searching just moments before. When they’d heard someone coming, Sherlock had shoved John into the closet and joined him, dragging the closet door mostly closed just as the office door had opened, letting in two men-the suspect and a younger man.

The suspect, a CFO Sherlock was certain was involved in an embezzlement scheme that had led to the disappearance of a young intern, was followed into the room by a much younger man that John thought looked familiar but couldn’t quite place. He’d had no time to work out how he knew the younger man before the two men had begun kissing passionately and tearing open each other’s clothes. He’d averted his eyes, but the wet sounds of mouths on flesh, the breathy sighs and groans from both men, were much harder to ignore. He’d thought he was doing a good job of tuning them out, when the younger man had started crying out.

“Ha! Ha! Yes! Yes! Oooohhhh! Please! Ha! Ha! Ha!”

The rhythm of the man’s exclamations made it clear he was being fucked, and from the sound of it, was thoroughly enjoying it. Unfortunately for John, he’d always found the sounds of someone being fucked, especially someone who was so enthusiastically vocal, to be a huge turn on. John’s cock hardened in his pants, and he had to struggle to keep his breathing normal. Of course, being trapped in a closet with Sherlock, feeling his warm body next to John, knowing that any minute he could work out exactly how the situation was affecting John, well, that only made his dick twitch harder in an effort to escape its confines.

John risked a glance at Sherlock. Sherlock was standing still as a statue next to John, staring at him. When John’s eyes met his, Sherlock inhaled sharply and his eyes dropped, clearly taking in the outline of John’s erection in the dim lighting before his attention snapped back to John’s face. Sherlock’s brow knit and his lips turned down at the edges. _Shit._ John was unable to look away from Sherlock, despite his embarrassment.

Suddenly, the noise in the room increased, as the two men approached climax. The younger man was practically wailing, and the suspect had placed his hand over the other man’s mouth to muffle his cries. The sounds of the desk creaking beneath the two men, the suspects grunts, the muffled exclamations from the man being fucked-all picked up pace and filled John’s ears until suddenly the suspect groaned and the man beneath him gave a muffled shout.

John’s ears rang in the near silence of the room. Suddenly, his own breathing seemed to drown out the sounds of the two men as they recovered from their orgasms. He tore his gaze from Sherlock’s, daring to look out into the room. The two men were kissing, much more gently now, helping one another to button and tuck and set their clothing back to rights. Nearly as quickly as they’d entered and begun, they finished dressing and left.

As soon as the office door closed behind them, Sherlock burst out of the closet, pulling out his phone and texting furiously. He shot an inscrutable glance at John, then opened the door, checked to make sure the hall was clear, and motioned for John to follow. They were soon back in the main portion of the house, where the suspect was hosting a holiday party. His lover was across the room, serving appetizers to guests.

Minutes after their return, Lestrade and a few uniforms were entering the room, placing the suspect and the younger man under arrest. Sherlock explained to Lestrade, the suspect’s wife and John that the suspect’s lover was the missing intern, that they had embezzled from the company and had planned to disappear together. His explanation of how he had solved the puzzle left John exclaiming in admiration, the suspect’s wife in tears, and  Lestrade slightly disgruntled at the added paperwork necessitated by John and Sherlock’s unofficial undercover work at the party.

John had relaxed almost entirely by the time they left the house party, and if the cab ride home was quieter than usual, he chalked it up to the lateness of the hour. It would appear Sherlock was going to pretend he hadn’t caught John getting a hard on next to him while listening to two men fucking in the next room. Which was, well, it was probably for the best, all things considered. John knew that sex wasn’t Sherlock’s area, and he really didn’t need the other man dwelling on what turned John on (otherwise, he might realize _he_ was at the top of that list).

* * *

 

John had just settled in his chair with a cup of tea, freshly showered and dressed for bed. He closed his eyes and savored the warm liquid, but found himself suddenly choking when Sherlock called his name from the couch.

“Jaaawwn…” John’s name was a sensual purr emanating from Sherlock’s throat.

John tensed and choked, even as his cock instantly tented his pajamas.

“So, it wasn’t just the high pitch.” Sherlock’s voice sounded smugly pleased. “Does it have to be vocalization? What if I were to just pant desperately in your ear?”

John’s body wracked with a shiver at the thought of Sherlock panting breathlessly in his ear. His cock began leaking against the thin material of his pajamas.

“John. Oh, John.” Sherlock’s voice was a low moan. John glanced up and saw he was moving across the room towards John’s chair, on his hands and knees, practically prowling like a hunter stalking prey.

“Stop.” John’s voice was barely audible. He licked his lips, cleared his throat. “Stop.”

Sherlock froze in place, his expression closing off quickly. But not quickly enough for John to miss the flash of hurt and rejection that tightened his mouth and darkened his eyes.

John inhaled deeply and held Sherlock’s gaze.

“This isn’t-you can’t just experiment on me. I don’t want-” Sherlock looked away, and John forced himself to continue. “I don’t want this just to be some sort of data collection. If you want this, really want _this,_ then that would. Yeah. That would be absolutely fucking brilliant. But I can’t do this if it’s just-” John’s words cut off as Sherlock was suddenly there, kneeling between his knees, hands gripping John’s in place on the arms of the chair.

“Yes, John.” Sherlock’s voice was breathless. “Please, John.”

John groaned as his cock throbbed. Twice in one day with no release was nearly painful.

“Can you come from the sound of my voice alone? I want to make you come, John.”

John couldn’t move. If he did, he was liable to throw Sherlock to the ground and mount him like a dog in heat. He gripped the chair, trying to gain some semblance of control.

Sherlock reached down, slipping just two fingers into the waistband of John’s pajamas and pulling them out and down, releasing John’s cock. John’s erection stood out proudly, heavy, thick and long, flushed red and leaking steadily.  

“Oh, John.” Sherlock’s voice was pleased. “Look at how you’re leaking. I want to taste it. But first, you have to come for me, John.” Sherlock leaned forward, so his mouth was millimeters from John’s ear. “John. Oh, John. Please, John. Ah! Ah! Ah!” Sherlock’s voice had gone from deep an teasing to high and needy.

John closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. Clearly Sherlock wanted this, wanted to make John come just by his voice alone. Who was John to deny him? John allowed the shudders of pleasure to wrack his body, giving himself over to the building tension, no longer fighting it but embracing it. His mouth dropped open and he breathed heavily, his hips shifting and his legs falling even further apart as he focused entirely on Sherlock’s voice.

“John. Please John!”

John felt himself hardening further, his stomach contracting in expectation.

“Yes! John!”

Sherlock’s voice took on a pleased note. No doubt he was watching, waiting for John to go off.

“Oh, God! John, John, JOOOOHHHNNN!”

John arched up off the chair, his come splattering across Sherlock’s chest and abdomen as he was still knelt over John, breathing hotly in his ear. And then Sherlock was dropping down, straddling John’s leg as he began canting his hips, grinding himself desperately against John’s thigh as he breathed hotly in John’s ear, hands gripping John’s shoulders almost painfully. Before John could gather himself enough to lend a hand, Sherlock’s hips stuttered and he groaned, long and low, making John’s dick twitch and leak weakly in his lap as Sherlock’s own release soaked his thigh.Then they were both panting, boneless in the chair.

After John had got his breath back, he began giggling.

Sherlock pulled back, looking disgruntled.

“What's so amusing?”

“Of course sex with you would be like nothing I’ve ever experienced before.” Sherlock stiffened in his lap, but John just continued. “I was right. It was absolutely fucking brilliant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://nottoolateforthegame.tumblr.com/)


End file.
